Darchazeromora
Darchazeromora is a fusion of Darklops Zero and Mecha Gomora. Appearance Darchazeromora's body shape is mainly that of Darklops Zero, with the legs and tail of Mecha Gomora, bearing a resemblance to Chimeraberos, although his legs are thinner. He has Darklops Zero's protectors, with a pink color timer. Metal bracers cover his forearms, modeled after Mecha Gomora's Chain Knuckles. His head is similar to Mecha Gomora's with Darklops Zero's visor for eyes, no nose horn, and slugger-like horns similar to Ultraman Geed Magnificent. History Ultra Galaxy Legend Side Story With his ally Mecha Gomora scrapped and his own Dimension Core ruptured, Darklops Zero activated his last resort. "Don't think it ends here. The universe has already heard the countdown to fear and despair begin, and it is shaking, knowing a terror beyond imagining will soon rise!" the mechanical duplicate boasted as he jammed his arm into his chest, activating his self-destruct. As Ultraman Zero and ZAP flew to escape, the Dimension Core imploded, dragging everything in the universe, including Mecha Gomora's remains, to who knows what dimension. That should have been the end of Darklops Zero and Mecha Gomora. But one day, in the void that once contained the world of Planet Chain, the hole reopened, and spat something out. It turned on. TBA Zero gaiden Darchazeromora is scheduled to be the main antagonist of this special, where he intends to defeat Ultraman Zero and Rei's Gomora and reunite with his master Belial, unaware of the latter's passing. He will ultimately be pitted against the debut of Ultraman Zero Beyond in this continuity. Ultraman Junior: Invasion of the Light Darchazeromora returns in this special, allied with the Horde of Madness and upgraded into Daochazeromora. Rise of the Dark Cross 3 An alternate version of Darchazeromora is one of the villains in this roleplay, serving under Mechkiller. He and his Darklops battled against the heroes for a while, until the Darklops were all destroyed and he was injured. He attempted to self-destruct once again, but Ultraman Legacy called Shining Shining Zero on speed dial to prevent this, Darchazeromora cursing all under the name Zero one last time before getting one-shot. Forms - Dao= Daochazeromora A Daoclops-stylized power-up given to Darchazeromora by the Horde of Madness, this form grants him access to the powers of Anathium. }} Trivia * Darklops Zero and Mecha Gomora have the following connections: ** Both are robotic duplicates of the heroes of Ultra Galaxy (Ultraman Zero and Gomora) who have defeated them before. ** Both debuted in the same special. ** Darklops Zero took control of Mecha Gomora at the climax of the special. ** Both possess circular pink devices on their bodies (Darklops Zero's Dimension Core and Mecha Gomora's pink light). ** Both returned in Ultraman Geed, being summoned by Kei Fukuide. * Darchazeromora was originally a simple Fusion Beast, but Kit decided to make him a full-fledged villain like the original Darklops Zero for the sake of originality. ** So... I guess he's similar to Chimera Of 4 in that regard? ** In essence, Darchzeromora is meant to take what CO4 tried to do and do it right. * Darchazeromora's name was suggested by Emgaltan. Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Darklops Variations Category:Free-To-Use Category:Fan Villain Category:Gomora Variations Category:Kit's Continuity Category:Darklops Rogue